The present invention relates generally to palletizers and more particularly to a novel and improved semi-automatic palletizer including a frame and a subframe containing the pallet storage section which is adapted to be mounted on either the left hand side or the right hand side of the main frame so as to suit various space and loading requirements. With such a construction, an operator may arrange layers of parcels on the platen and to sequentially position such layers on a pallet carried by the elevator located within the main frame.
It is well known that materials such as bags or parcels are stacked on pallets or platforms to improve handling efficiency. Used with lift trucks, such pallets after being loaded, may be easily moved to storage locations or to a truck carrier for shipping. Palletizer machines are provided to eliminate human effort which would otherwise be required to lift and arrange parcels or bags on the pallets. At the same time, while reducing human effort, the palletizer frequently speeds up pallet loading operations in many instances.